


heart of a sinner.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Below the surface, Blowjobs, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 13, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Masturbation, Secret Affair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 13: Below the surface.A masquerade ball, hidden identities, and a great opportunity to consummate forbidden affairs.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	heart of a sinner.

I give myself another glance at the mirror, adjusting the black mask on my face, covering the top part. I grin, just because I like what I see,  _ who I see. _

The man in the mirror –that's not me. Wrapped in a black suit, and a cape covered with black and golden feathers on my shoulders. My hair, falling in loose waves, has dust of gold in it; my head is wrapped with a strip of golden leaves, like a crown. I'm a different man tonight, a bolder and wilder one. 

This is a great chance to be as extravagant as I want. I go back to The Dance Room, looking up. I catch a few people –men and women– staring at me as I pass by. Everyone draped in bizarre clothing: jewelled dresses, leather suits, and lace masks. They all look like a different person than they really are. None of them deserve my attention, so I just ignore them. 

There's only one person I'm interested in, and doesn't seem like is around yet.

_ Ah, there he is. _ I'd recognize him anywhere; those bronze curls are unique, so are his blue eyes.

Everyone is dancing around me, not knowing the identity of each other, because of the masks. The magic is flooding the whole room, making me feel a bit dizzy. Candles light up the entire room, giving a private atmosphere.

When I'm on my way to the object of my desire, I take two glasses of champagne from a waiter. I start drinking mine, until I find him.

"Don't you dance, sir?" I hand him his glass, and he accepts it without a doubt.

He looks at me, trying to find out who I am. Of course _ I know _ who he is. Even wrapped in a black and reddish suit, with a red mask that looks like the wings of a dragon covering half his face, I still recognize him.  _ Simon Snow _ .

My supposed enemy. The man I've been in love for years.

"I haven't found the right dance partner yet." I'm almost done with my champagne, he's already emptied his.

"I would change that." A grin appears on his lips, raising an eyebrow at me. I offer him my hand, and take a few seconds for him to accept it.

"Sir, would you grant me this dance?" He's still smiling when he nods. I lead him to the centre of the dance floor.

His left hand goes right to my shoulder, just as my right hand holds his waist. The musicians are playing another song in the back, not as slow as I'd like, but still works for me.

I make him roll a few times, and he never stops smiling. The grab on my shoulder tenses when the music drastically turns into a very slow —and sensual— song. I look at him, waiting for his rejection. But instead, he gets closer to me.

Now I'm wrapping his back with my hand. The height difference between us lets me brush my lips in his ear.

"I have to say you're such a good dancer." I don't look at his face, but I know he's blushing.

This masquerade ball turned out to be something way better than I'd thought. The whole World of Mages is here, hidden behind posh clothes and masks. Just for tonight, everything might be possible. All the forbidden affairs leaving behind the prejudices between wizards, just with a night of drinking and dancing. Even if is just for a few hours. I used to think this mysterious thing was ridiculous, but now I'm glad I came. 

Snow is finally in my arms, flirting with me. I've never thought something like this would happen, not even in my wildest fantasies. Is all that matters.

He slowly moves, following my rhythm. One of his hands holds my chin, making me face him. I get lost in the blue ocean of his eyes, that are a mixture of lust and softness. I'm afraid he finds out who I am and then tell me to sod off, that he sees who really is below the mask, but that doesn't happen. He leans closer to my face, still dancing, until his lips catch mine.

Everyone and everything around us disappears. I'm feeling more dizzy than before, all drunk in Simon Snow. My tongue traces his bottom lip before he opens his mouth, letting me in. 

This kiss feels more intense with every second, hands running across each other's bodies, tongues fighting.

Until we remember we're in public. I let go of him, looking around. Nobody's paying attention to us, but still.

When I stare at Simon again, his red and puffy lips turn on something inside me. His eyes are still closed, and he hasn't stopped holding me yet.

"I'm thinking about taking this to a more private place, what do you think?" He melts in my hands when I talk to his ear. I grin again, knowing that I can make him feel like this. Except is not  _ really _ me, is just the man with the mask on.

For a moment, I am jealous that Snow had accepted to dance with a stranger, and then kissed him, with no doubts. That he has flirted with someone this easy, and accepted to go to a room.

I grab his hand, leading him through the dancing bodies, until we get to a hallway. Once we are alone, he pulls me by my neck, trying to kiss me. I trap him against the wall, my lips making its way from his lips to his neck, to the sweet spot I'd gladly sink my fangs in. He can't keep his mouth shut when I suck the skin there, exactly where a mole is.

My hands are going down through his body, but when they are on his hips, I hear steps, probably someone looking for a room too.

I smile at him, mesmerized by the deepness of his gaze. I grab his hand again while trying to open the doors in the hallway; I'm about to give up when the last one opens so easily. And, lucky me, there's a big bed inside. I put two spells on it once we’re inside, a silencing spell and a locking one. The desire inside me is burning everything, I'm dying to touch him.

His trembling fingers try to unbutton my clothes while my mouth is still working on his neck, leaving some hickeys alongside his moles. This feels like a dream, I don't want to wake up.

"Crowley, you're so beautiful." He whispers, staring at my —now— bare torso. For a moment, I believe him, that he  _ likes  _ what he’s seeing. 

Before any of us can realize, we’re both naked. Simon is laying on the bed, with me on top of him, doing a way of kisses on his neck. But our masks are still on, so maybe that’s the reason we’re getting this far away.

I know he hates me, and our destiny is to kill each other, but for tonight, we can forget that. We can be the right one for each other, a pair of sinners that could be forgiven, our hearts and bodies leaded for the desire, to be together.

I don’t know where he starts, or where do I end, I’m so drunk of him, completely unaware of myself. The kisses are messy and wild, with some bites in the middle. My hands rest on his hips, wishing they could be on his centre.

“Oh, God.” I can’t hold back a smile, his usual Normal swearing is turning me on even more. “Touch me, please, p-please.”

For a moment, I feel the most powerful man in the whole world. Simon Snow, the Chosen One, the hero of this story, is absolutely at my mercy, begging me to  _ touch  _ him. I pray the lord, hoping the walls around us wouldn’t say a single word of the things we’re doing.

My hand reaches his cock, what makes him arch his back. I touch him, from the base to the tip, using his pre-cum as lub. His moans,  _ oh Crowley, _ his moans are the most angelical thing I’ve ever heard.

I stop kissing his mouth, and he hisses when I do, so I give him a smirk. All the way down, until his stomach, leaving a few marks. I keep my eyes locked to his when I take his cock in my mouth, licking and sucking it.

“Oh, fuck, do that again, please.” He grabs my hair with one of his hand, the other grabbing the blanket below him. “Please, Baz, don’t stop.”

I feel like I’m falling from grace.  _ He knows who I am? And he still accepted to do this?  _ I’m absolutely fucked, and not in the literal way.

Until I remember my mouth is still around his prick. I take it out, and then try to take off my mask, but his hand stops me.

“All this time, you knew it was me, Snow?” I ask him, still shocked, still between his legs. So awkward.

“I knew it from the start. You think I’d do this with someone that wasn’t you?”

“Honestly, I’ve never thought you’d ever been here with  _ me. _ ” I confess.

“You’re the only one who makes me feel this way.” His hand, still on my head, caresses my hair. I get up, face to face. The blue in his eyes is just a fine line around his pupils.

“So, you prefer me, huh? That’s a new thing.” I make him reach for my lips. The fact that Simon Snow thinks of me the way I think of him still give chills. I’m not sure if this is a just-one-night thing, or if we’ll still remember this in the morning, instead of run away from each other. But I have him, for now at least, I finally have him, and I’m not letting him go.

His lips capture mine again, biting my bottom lip. A moan escapes from my throat, and for the way he smiles at me, he liked it.

Snow makes me turn on my back, staying on top of me now. Before I can say anything, his lips are now sucking me off. The waves of pleasure run through my body, making my back arch. I give a look at him, and the lust in his eyes feels almost forbidden. 

My hips involuntarily jerk at him, wishing for more. I’m getting closer as he keeps with these sweet moves, his tongue leading me to ecstasy.

“Fuck, Snow, I’m coming.” My voice breaks as I’m getting my orgasm. Simon’s eyes are locked in mine, and the sight of him between my legs, sucking my cock and looking at me are enough to take me to my highest point with his name on my lips. 

I feel him swallowing me, while I feel like I’m in heaven. Everything around us disappear, there’s nothing in this world but Simon and I.

When I open my eyes, Simon is laying beside me. I remember he hasn’t coming yet, so my hand goes straight to his dick. I touch him as my lips kiss his neck, sucking the skin and leaving love bites. He moans my name when he comes in my hand, his warm seed staining my skin.

I take my mask off, feeling exhausted. Snow lays his head on my chest after taking his mask off too. I finally see him, his skin getting a shadow of red. I smile at him, still wondering what he’s going to do next.

"You have witchcraft in your lips." He whispers. My heartbeat speeds inside my chest, and I think he notices it. He just quoted Shakespeare, and I smile, sliding my fingers through his hair.

"You didn't mean it, Snow." The overwhelming feeling inside me can't be real, so isn't all this thing with him. Once he gets out of the room, we'll be enemies again. This was just a fantasy.

"I did. I feel mesmerized by you." His eyes meet mine, the lust all gone, replaced with a soft gaze. "And I heard you moaning 'Simon', so why are we back to 'Snow'?"

A laugh comes out of my throat, a mixture of the shame I feel and the surprise of Simon being this bold.

"Well,  _ Simon _ . I keep thinking you didn't mean that, nor any of the things that happened between us." Even if want stay here, wrapping his body with my arms, and believe the words he says, I can't. I just can't.

"Why?"

"All the things that happen tonight are lies, an escape to reality. Once you walk out of the door you'll be my enemy again. This was too good to be true."

Simon kisses me to keep my mouth shut I think. I kiss him because I can't help it.

"I felt it very real, If I'm honest." Simon looks at my bare chest, tracing his fingers through my skin. "And I think you did it too."

" _ Touché. _ " The chandelier in the ceiling catches my attention, as long as I don't have to look at Snow. "Still, we can't change history."

"But we can start a new one tonight." 

My heart stops suddenly. I look back at him with my eyes wide open. "Simon…"

"Hush." His finger rest upon my lips, so I can't say anything. "I want this, and I want you. I'm tired of all this bullshit of pretending to hate each other and fighting."

"So, you want me." 

"Yes." He says, with a smile on his face.

"I want you too. I've done it for a while." My voice comes out lower that I'd thought, scared to share this secret with him. "The truth is, I've been in love with you for a few years. It was killing me, not to be able to be with you, like this. It felt like a sin, a treason for myself."

"Accept the heart of this sinner, then." I nod.

Simon stares at me again, and his lips come closer to mine. We kiss, letting our secrets out without words. I hold him by the waist, placing him upon me. We're touching from head to toes, his warm skin making me feel alive. 

The kiss breaks until we've run out of breath. And we kiss again, and again, until we feel too tired to open our eyes.

Simon falls asleep beside me, my arms still around him. I kiss his lips one more time, my heart full of love.

_ This man is going to be the death of me. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first of all: sorry for the shitty smut. it wasn't supposed to turn on this way, but here we are. thanks for reading <3
> 
> also, shout out to my lovely friend nadia, she was the one to told me to add smut, and it turned out good. this one's for her <3


End file.
